Tsukasa Kadoya (A New Decade)
1= |-| 2= is , who is one of the main protagonists of A New Decade. History Personality Tsukasa is a hypocritical and self-righteous young man who does not know much about his past. He has a strong desire to "catch the world" using his photos, but they never develop well and have been shown to foreshadow events, acting as a sign to show that he does not belong to the world he is in. As Decade, he was seen as an agent of destruction, usually being called "the devil", a rumor spread by Narutaki, who believes Tsukasa does not belong in any world. He is quite cocky as he often taunts people from time to time. As Tsukasa travels between dimensions, his clothing changes to suit the Rider's World, including some accouterments similar in color to his camera and Decade. He also exhibits some prior knowledge or a talent necessary to his quest in the Rider's Worlds he enters. Some examples are his knowledge of the Gurongi language in Kuuga's World and his enrollment as a student in Faiz's World. He has also mentioned before that he is capable of doing anything except for taking photos. He also tends to tell American jokes from time to time that sometimes scares others. Despite having these less than admirable traits, Tsukasa isn't all bad as he tries to save the innocents as Decade. He also taught all the A.R versions of the Main Riders a valuable lesson while learning a lesson or two himself. Before a climatic battle begins, Tsukasa answers a major villain's demand for his identity by saying that he is . Tsukasa uses a "Decade Pink" Blackbird Fly 135 . Powers and Abilities *'Peak Human Physicality/Reflexes:' As the former leader of Dai-Shocker, it is presumable that Tsukasa was skilled at fighting even before the start of his series. In fact, it seems that Tsukasa's abilities far surpass a normal human since he defeated two high level Orphnochs in tennis and used a card as a shuriken to cut a chain. In theory, it is possible that Tsukasa may not be a normal human as he was the Great Leader of Dai-Shocker with most of the High Ranking Members being powerful creatures and cyborgs themselves. *'Enhanced Memory:' Even after losing his previous memories, he could easily fight against most of the A.R Riders while holding back. By transforming into Decade, he could seemingly use all of the other main Rider's powers (even when he has no idea of how his Rider System and the previous Rider Powers work while not able to use them as effectively or skillfully as the originals) and fight against his former subordinates as well as other monsters. *'Interdimensional Travel:' An otherworldly human himself, Tsukasa can travel within worlds via Dimensional walls. However, the downside is that he is unable to take pictures perfectly in the world he resided unless if he is in his true world. Also to be noted is that the people taken by said pictures often suffer in one way or another. *'Neo Worlds abilities:' Due to having no real home of his own, whenever Tsukasa travels to another world, he takes on a role within it, granting him different abilities as well as all necessary needs to take on that role (IE clothes, documents etc.). Among these abilities are: **'Gonadal Driving Skills': In W no Sekai, Tsukasa gains the ability to drive/row a gondola. **'Prisoner Smarts': In Drive no Sekai, Tsukasa gains knowledge of how to act in a prison. Family *Sayo Kadoya - Younger Sister Rider Powers He appears as Kamen Rider Decade all the time in the story. *'Height:' 192cm *'Weight:' 83kg *'Punching Power:' 4t *'Kicking Power:' 8t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 25m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m/6 Decade can transform into any previous Kamen Rider with access to that respective Rider's powers and weapons. However, during the battle against Kamen Rider Dark Kiva in the Nega World, Tsukasa had lost his power to transform into Kamen Rider Decade as well as all the Rider Cards losing their power and turning black. Later, Tsukasa was able to restore his power and all the cards returned to normal. One of Tsukasa's particular gestures is dusting his hands, or running a hand along the blade of his sword, while fighting. - Kamen Rides= With the Kuuga card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Kuuga's Mighty Form. Appearances: World 01 - Dragon= With the Kuuga Dragon Form card, Decade assumes Kuuga's Dragon Form, wielding the Dragon Rod. Appearances: - Pegasus= With the Kuuga Pegasus Form card, Decade assumes Kuuga's Pegasus Form, wielding the Pegasus Bowgun. Tsukasa does not suffer from the same sensory overload that was depicted in the original series. Appearances: - Titan= With the Kuuga Titan Form card, Decade assumes Kuuga's Titan Form, wielding the Titan Sword. Appearances: }} - Kiva= With the Kiva card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Kiva's Kiva Form. Appearances: - Garulu= With the Kiva Garulu Form card, Decade assumes Kiva's Garulu Form, wielding the Garulu Saber. Appearances: - Basshaa= With the Kiva Basshaa Form card, Decade assumes Kiva's Basshaa Form, wielding the Basshaa Magnum. Appearances: - Dogga= With the Kiva Dogga Form card, Decade assumes Kiva's Dogga Form, wielding the Dogga Hammer. Appearances: }} - Ryuki= With the Ryuki card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Ryuki. Decade can also travel through mirrors like the original Ryuki. Appearances: - Blade= With the Blade card Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Blade's Ace Form. Appearances: - Faiz= With the Faiz card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Faiz, initially sealed after being used once. Regained when Tsukasa teaches Takumi that protecting those dear matters regardless of who he is. Appearances: - Axel= With the Faiz Axel Form card, Decade assumes Faiz's Axel Form. While in the original series, this form moved at the speed of sound for only 10 seconds, Decade's version allows him to match the Worms and the ZECT Riders' Clock Up system which moves at the . Appearances: }} - Agito= With the Agito card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Agito's Ground Form. Appearances: - Storm= With the Agito Storm Form card, Decade assumes Agito's Storm Form, wielding the Storm Halberd. Appearances: - Flame= With the Agito Flame Form card, Decade assumes Agito's Flame Form, wielding the Flame Saber. Appearances: }} - Den-O= With the Den-O card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Den-O's Sword Form. Appearances: - Rod= With the Den-O Rod Form card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form. - Ax= With the Den-O Ax Form card, Decade assumes Den-O's Ax Form. Appearances: - Gun= With the Den-O Gun Form card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form. Appearances: - Wing= With the Den-O Wing Form card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Den-O Wing Form. }} - Kabuto= With the Kabuto card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Kabuto's Rider Form, used once before its power is sealed. Regained when Tsukasa taught Mayu the true meaning about her Grandmother's saying of looks being deceiving while praising Souji's family bonds. Appearances: A New Decade Prologue - Hibiki= With the Hibiki card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Hibiki, used once before its power is sealed. Its silhouette turned black after Hibiki's metamorphosis into Gyūki. Regained after Asumu becomes Hibiki and Tsukasa learns the true meaning of the Ongekidō. Appearances: - }} - Neo-Heisei Era Riders= Upon arrival in the fist world of his next adventure, Tsukasa gains the cards of the Neo-Heisei Era Riders. - Drive= Appearances: A New Decade Prologue - Fourze= Appearances: A New Decade Prologue - Ghost= - OOO= - Amazons= - Wizard= - Ex-Aid= - Gaim= }} }} - Complete= *'Height': 199cm *'Weight': 102kg *'Punching Power': 12t *'Kicking Power': 16t *'Maximum Jump Height': 50m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/4 is the true form of Decade that is able to manipulate the power of other Riders' final forms, accessed through the K-Touch once he regains the powers of all of the Heisei Kamen Riders. Referred to as the "King of the Rider Worlds", he wears the Decade Complete Kamen Ride Card on his helmet, embedded in the Decade Crown, and the others' Kamen Ride Cards on his chest. Appearances: }} Equipment Devices *Decadriver - Transformation device *Rider Cards - Gives Decade the powers of previous Heisei and Shōwa Kamen Riders, depending on which card used *K-Touch - Decade's device that allows him to transform into Complete Form Weapons *Ride Booker - Decade's primary weapon and essential for holding Rider Cards Vehicles *Machine Decader - Decade's Rider Machine Notes See also *Tsukasa Kadoya - page on Kamen Rider wiki, details official events with Tsukasa.